


mellow is the man who knows what he's been missing

by shocked_into_shame



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lifeguards, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: Lifeguard!Billy rescues Steve after falling into the pool.  Sweetness ensues.





	mellow is the man who knows what he's been missing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something nice to counteract the depression that was my last fic.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy!

“Everyone ready to go?” Steve calls out to the car of kids, putting his key in the ignition and starting her up. The kids yammer excitedly, Dustin in the front seat and Max, Lucas, and Will in the back. 

 

Maybe, to an outsider, a day at the pool with a bunch of middle schoolers would be the worst way to spend a day off. But Steve has looked forward to this day for the past week and a half, and that’s a fact he can’t be bothered to be ashamed of. 

 

It’s just hot enough outside to make lazing by the pool desirable, but not so hot that he has no will to move. He puts on his Raybans as he makes a turn and the sun burns into his retinas. 

 

Once at the pool, he’s glad that Dustin demanded they get there not long after it opened. It’s clearly going to be a busy day, and tables and chairs are being filled up. They plop their stuff down at some of the only free lounge chairs and immediately Billy is sauntering over from the locker room. 

 

He drops a hand down in front of Max’s face, holding a crisp dollar bill. Max’s eyes widen and then squint, and she whips her head around to stare at Billy. “What’s this for?”

 

“What do you think, you brat?” Billy questions, putting a hand on his hip.  His whistle dangles from his neck, and Steve notices that the necklace he always wears dangles along with it. Once upon a time, a comment like that would have had Steve’s blood boiling. But Billy says it with little malice, an easy smile on his face. With each passing day, since that night at the Byers’, the edge in Billy’s comments has gotten less and less. “Buy yourself a pop or something.” 

 

Max smiles, a small, tentative smile, and takes the dollar. “Thanks, Billy.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Billy responds. He gestures toward Steve, sending a smile in his direction. “Can’t have you keep mooching off of Harrington here, can I?” 

 

Steve smiles back at him. It’s nice, if not a little hesitant. 

 

Billy turns to leave but then fixes his gaze on Max’s face. He sighs, exasperated. “Would you put some sunblock on, kid? Your face is already red.” 

 

With that, Billy strides away to his lifeguard chair, and he leans back, his golden hair glimmering in the sun. 

 

Steve can feel himself staring, and his mouth goes dry at Billy’s shirtless, languid form. 

 

He rips his gaze away, and then notices, with some amusement, that Max is begrudgingly spreading sunblock on her face. 

 

Steve enjoys the sun and watches as the kids run to the pool, watches as Billy shouts “No diving from the shallow end, punk!” to Dustin. Seeing Billy look on, protecting  _ his _ kids, makes something warm and fuzzy grow in Steve’s stomach. 

 

But he doesn’t want to swim. 

 

He hasn’t swam since that night. He knows that it’s absurd, that there’s no way anything is going to happen here, in the afternoon sun. But the water makes him nervous. It’s part of the reason why they’re here, at the public pool, instead of the pool in his backyard. The thought of the kids swimming there makes his heart hammer in his chest. 

 

So he is content to watch on from the sidelines and work on his tan. 

 

Eventually his stomach rumbles and he makes his way to the concession stand. The promise of french fries and a cold Pepsi makes his mouth water and he notices the kids floating in the deep end of the pool. He walks to the edge to ask if anyone wants anything, like the good babysitter he prides himself on being, when suddenly a weight hits his back and he’s pushed, face first into the water. 

 

Panic settles in immediately. He knows how to swim, used to love swimming, but it’s been so long, and the cool water of the pool sends a jolt to his system. He tries to calm down and float, but he can’t, the fear welling up in his chest and taking his breath away. He sinks down below, his head dipping under the water, and the world goes black. 

 

* * *

 

Steve coughs and water sputters out of his mouth. His chest feels like it’s on fire, and panic crests. Blue eyes bore into his, and Steve clutches at Billy’s tanned arm, trying to ground himself. Billy is kneeling beside him, his big frame hunched over Steve.

 

“You’re okay, man,” Billy sooths, his voice low and smooth, albeit slightly out of breath. His hair is damp and matted down, and water drips from his black, long eyelashes. “I’ve got you.” Steve nods and grips Billy’s arm desperately, trying to calm his breathing. He only vaguely registers the worried stares of onlookers. 

 

Billy continues to stare deeply into Steve’s eyes, concern plain on his face. Steve’s breathing calms slightly and Billy’s face settles into a serene smile. “You good?”

 

Steve sits up and coughs again. “Yeah,” he gasps out, and Billy claps him on the back gently, his smile widening. 

 

“‘Atta boy,” he says, moving to stand up. He reaches a golden hand down to Steve and helps him get up as well. 

Dustin looks panicked, and Steve tries his hardest to look calm. “It’s okay, Dustin,” Steve rasps out. “I’m fine.” 

 

“Yeah, squirt,” Billy adds, wrapping a wet arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve feels his cheeks flush. “Harrington here just got CPR from one of the masters. Speaking of which,” Billy trails off, noticing the other lifeguard, a cute girl that Steve has flirted with too many times to count (because some habits are harder than others to break). “My shift is done. You’re gonna have to walk home, kids, because I am taking him to urgent care.” 

 

“I thought he was okay!” Max protests, and Dustin looks like he’s going to be sick. 

 

Billy’s expression softens. “Don’t worry,” he directs toward the group. Steve notices with relief that the rest of the crowd has disbanded. “Mommy’s going to be fine. I just wanna make sure he doesn’t have any water left in his lungs.” 

 

And, with that, Billy is wrapping a fluffy towel around Steve’s shoulders and leading him to his car. 

 

* * *

Billy drives well, if a little fast for Steve’s tastes. He’s got one hand on the wheel and a cigarette in the other, leaning his elbow out of the open window. The song on the radio switches to quiet guitar, and Billy leans over to turn the volume up. “I love this song,” he explains, taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

Steve observes him from the passenger seat, gazing at his strong profile as he drives. Once the chorus hits of the song, which Steve recognizes as Led Zeppelin, Billy sings along, his voice high and raspy. It’s surprisingly nice, and Steve fights a toothy grin. 

 

“You’re so much…” Steve blurts out and then trails off. He’s afraid to ruin the mood. 

 

“So much?” Billy questions, glancing over at Steve. He takes another puff of his cigarette. 

 

“So much more relaxed than you used to be.” 

 

Something dark flashes over Billy’s expression but it’s gone as soon as Steve notices it. “Yeah, well,” Billy starts, smiling. “What’s there to be mad about on a beautiful day like this?” 

 

“Nothing, I guess.” Embarrassed, Steve turns and looks out the passenger window for the rest of the drive. 

* * *

The nurse gives him a clean bill of health after listening to his lungs and sends him on his way, warning him not to swim for at least 48 hours. His striped cotton shirt and linen shorts have finally started to dry, but he knows his hair looks horrible without even having a look at it. 

 

When he ventures back out to the waiting room, he is immediately met with the sight of Billy seated there, his elbows resting on his knees, a worried expression on his face. He’s thrown a white tank top on, tiny red shorts still on his legs. When he notices Steve, a smile breaks out on his face and he stands up quickly. 

 

“All good?” he asks, and Steve nods. 

 

“Yeah. No water in my lungs or anything.”

 

“Good,” Billy responds, holding the door open for Steve. “Where to now?”

 

“I thought we’d just go back to the pool, pick up my car, and I’d be out of your hair.” Steve looks down shyly as he gets into Billy’s car. 

 

“Aw, that’s no fun,” the blonde pouts, closing the driver’s door behind him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking starving. Wanna grab something to eat?” 

 

Steve is reminded of the hunger he felt earlier. That’s right - he never got his fries  _ or _ his Pepsi. 

 

“Sure,” he replies, and he doesn’t stop to think about whether or not it’s a good idea. 

 

* * *

Billy sits across from him in the booth of the tiny diner the next street over from Hawkins General. The sun is settling, and Billy furrows his eyebrow at the menu, chewing on the plastic fork the hostess dropped in front of him when they were seated. 

 

He looks so out of place here in a little town like Hawkins. Steve gazes at his face, looks at the strong line of his chin, the soft flutter of his eyelashes. He looks like a movie star, Steve thinks. Like Rob Lowe. Not like someone you’d go to high school with. 

 

Billy looks up at him and Steve only then realizes the blonde had been talking to him. “Earth to Harrington,” he says, smiling tauntingly. “I was asking you what you think you’ll get.” 

 

“French fries,” Steve blurts. 

 

Billy’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Just french fries?” he questions, lowering his menu. 

 

“And a burger,” Steve adds. He doesn’t want a burger, not really, but it’s the first thing he thought of. “What do you think you’ll get?”

“Probably a chicken sandwich,” Billy replies as their waitress drops their drinks in front of them. Billy moves on to chewing at the end of his straw. “Gotta watch my figure.” He winks and Steve feels arousal clench in his gut. 

 

They make small talk while they eat, and Steve finds himself enjoying it. It’s so fucking easy to talk to Billy like this. For all of the shit he’s done in the past, Billy is surprisingly fun to be around when he’s not punching Steve in the face. 

 

When the waitress brings their check, Steve shoves his credit card at her without a word. The second she leaves Billy begins to protest. “I’ve got money, pretty boy.” 

 

“Yeah, well,” Steve supplies, crossing his arms. “You saved my life today. Now we’re even.” 

 

Maybe Steve’s imagining it, but it seems like a blush spreads its way across Billy’s cheeks. 

 

* * *

By the time they’ve finished eating and have gotten back to the pool, it’s dark outside and the pool is closed. The parking lot is deserted apart from Steve’s car. He should get out of the Camaro, say his thank yous and goodbyes, and drive home.

 

Instead, he lingers in the passenger seat of Billy’s car. He can tell that Billy wants to say something. “Harrington,” he starts, his fists clenching on the steering wheel. “I just wanna say… that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I acted last semester, you know, everything…” It’s obvious what he means. Steve is surprised, but pleased at the turn of events. 

 

“Don’t worry,  _ amigo _ ,” Steve responds playfully, patting Billy’s knee. “You’ve already been forgiven.”

 

Billy turns to him, then, and there’s something unreadable in his expression. But before Steve can process it, Billy is crowding into his space and pressing a dry, warm kiss to Steve’s lips.  _ Holy shit!  _ Steve’s brain screams out.  _ Billy Hargrove is kissing me! _ Steve’s lips take a little while to catch up with his brain, but as soon as he moves to respond to the kiss Billy is pulling away, panic clear on his tan face. 

 

“Jesus, I’m sorry,” the younger man gasps out. “I read that all wrong. I’m sorry.” 

 

Steve hushes him with a gentle sound and pulls him back, interlocking their lips once again. They kiss over and over, initially soft, chaste kisses, and Steve can’t resist deepening the kiss, his hand reaching to clutch at Billy’s neck. He feels the soft curls of Billy’s hair near his hand, and sighs in relief as Billy’s lips part, their tongues intertwining deliciously. 

 

His head spins as his dick swells in his shorts. Billy seems to be in the same boat, because he's whimpering softly into the kiss, his hand reaching up to paw at Steve's chest. 

 

“Fuck,” Billy breathes, breaking away from the kiss. “Get into the back seat. Lemme take care of you, baby,” he whispers, and Steve complies, ungracefully climbing into the back seat of the car. Billy crawls back behind him, and Steve only considers that they could have just opened the doors and got out after the fact. 

 

They're kissing again before Steve can think about it anymore. And then Billy's hand is sneaking down his chest, opening the button of his shorts, and pressing inside, pressing against Steve's hard-on.

 

He breaks the kiss and groans, and Billy buries his face in Steve’s neck, licking at the sweaty skin there. Steve's breath hitches and he's dangerously  close to the edge already. 

 

“I'm almost there,” he says through gritted teeth, and Billy moans louder, still biting at his neck. “Fuck, Bill, you're going to make me cum so hard.” 

 

Billy groans “Come for me, baby,” into Steve's neck and then bites down hard, and Steve is coming coming  _ coming _ in his shorts, white light flooding his vision. 

 

Once he comes down he presses delirious kisses fo Billy's lips. “Let me take care of you, now” he groans against the kiss, and when he pulls away Billy is flushed, his blue eyes sparkling. 

 

“Too late,” he mutters, “Damn, you are so fucking sexy.” And Steve can’t help but let out a surprised laugh. He presses a soothing kiss to Billy's pout and pulls away, leaning heavy against the leather seat of the car. 

 

Billy huffs and leans back too, resting his head against the seat and gazing at Steve with affection. 

 

Steve can’t help but reach over and grab Billy's hand, intertwining their fingers shyly. 

 

The smile Billy gives him is stunning. 


End file.
